


You mean like punctuation?

by Felinis



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Periods, sorey not understanding things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: Sorey learns about female anatomy





	You mean like punctuation?

**Author's Note:**

> ... do you ever just stop and realize that in all likelihood female seraphs don't have periods because it would be a useless function and that Sorey would have literally no concept of what PMS is and would get confused when Rose or Alisha started getting crabby and would be confused on what the weird cloth/paper things they buy are

The funny thing about growing up surrounded by near ageless magical beings whose bodies were only human in the vaguest sense meant some nuances were lost on Sorey. A lot of nuances… When his voice started cracking he’d actually panicked and thought he was getting an awful cold till Gramps sat down and explained that it was just part of growing up.

Acne was a weird development too. Mikleo never gets acne much to Sorey’s frustration, because if both of them were suffering the same awkward transition then at least it wouldn’t leave him feeling a bit lonely on that front. The difference between Mikleo growing up and Sorey was one of them physically suffered while Mikleo mostly got taller.

Sorey did know the difference between boys and girls in the most obvious ways. Breast and the fact that they had different reproductive organs. It’s not like he’d never accidentally wandered in briefly on goats in spring before turning around in embarrassment and pretending he saw absolutely nothing.

Nothing.

His understanding of girls had always been vague. Seraphs aren’t humans and they don’t experience the same human problems that he did. Going to the bathroom being one of them. He never grew up around girls his age and had no idea if they dealt with similar problems. There was no reference for girls like rose and Alisha. Somewhere in the back of his head Sorey thought as kids that girls looked like tiny versions of themselves with more plump proportions. That’s sort of how puberty hit him.

Did girl’s voices crack? Sorey giggled at the idea.

But, here’s the thing, it was this specific part of human female bodies that had him right now absolutely confused and terrified. There’d been blood on the side of the toilet that he might have missed any other day but he noticed it along with the faintest edges of red in the waste bin. He knew Rose had gone in here last and he rushed out worried she was suffering some sort of internal bleeding and he’d been none the wiser.

“Rose! There was blood in the bathroom! Are you okay?” Sorey exclaimed skidding to the squire who was sitting on the couch biting into a mabo curry bun.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Rose said taking a large bite in her mouth.

“But, blood!” Sorey said and Rose rolled her eyes. “Shouldn’t you go to a doctor or maybe have Mikleo cast first aid?”

Rose stretched languidly and then shifted herself slightly. “I’m pretty sure I’m fine. This is pretty routine.”

Sorey blinked a little trying to understand the statement. It seemed odd for someone to be so relaxed about internal bleeding so maybe it just meant Rose hurt herself while shaving. He knew a lot of girls shaved their legs and if they shaved high enough then they could cut their upper inner thigh. That would explain one thing. “Do you usually cut yourself while shaving?”

That seemed uncharacteristically clumsy for her.

“Shaving? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Well, didn’t you cut yourself in the bathroom?” Sorey was so boggled by all of this. Was Rose injured or not?

Rose clasped her hands politely and sat up straight. “Sorey, do you know what a period is?”

Sorey nodded dumbly. “Yeah, for punctuation. But, what does that have to do with this.”

She stifled an awkward laugh in her fists. “Sorey, what do you know about girls? Physically.”

Sorey idly gave his slapdash basics on the difference between boys and girls as Rose listened intently. When he was finally done Rose let out a little sigh and shook her head.

“Sorey, I never thought I’d say this but let me tell you about female genitalia.” Rose sighs, “This is common sense and I cannot have you freaking out because one of has bad cramps.”

After a good twenty-minutes of Rose explaining to him what a period was and answering all of his wide range of questions Sorey found he was amazed at Rose. Being a girl sounded so much harder! Sorey had thought that the difference between him and Mikleo was already a large gap to comprehend. Now he was trying to wrap his head around fighting Hellions when blood was dripping down his thighs.

“So you fight like that with everyone all the time?” Sorey whistled.

“Yeah,” Rose said plainly.

“What about amortization?” Sorey couldn’t imagine being fused to Dezel and having him be aware of whatever was going on with her physically down there.

“That is why we have Lailah and Edna,” Rose mutters and stands up saying something about wanting a nap.

The door opens and Mikleo and Alisha walk in carting grocery bags. “We’re back.”

“Alisha, are you on your period?” Sorey asked giddily and the princess’s face went vividly red.

Mikleo cocked his head and cupped his chin. “You mean like punctuation?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Patreon Patron Kiki Goodell  
> feel free to follow me at  
> felinisfeloney on tumblr where I talk tales trash and post art


End file.
